Hetalia:My Story
by Ashley-Houston
Summary: The life of my OC Ashligrete and how she deals with her life in the world of Hetalia
1. Chapter 1: The World Meeting

**Hetalia: My Story**

**This is a Hetalia Story featuring my OC Ashligrete. She is a new country in the Pacific Ocean. Hope you enjoy. Please no rude comments I' trying it's my first Hetalia Story.**

I was so excited! I'm getting to go to my first world meeting! Eeek! I wonder who I'll meet? Oh how rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Ashligrete, a new country in the Pacific Ocean. But you can call me Ashley! I looked at myself in my full length mirror. My tan skin was flawless. My long wavy brown hair was neat and pretty. I had on a dark pink tank top with a ¤ symbol on it, a camouflage patterned skirt, and black combat boots. Ok time to go! I grabbed my white purse and ran out the door. The sun shined in green/hazel eyes. I laughed and greeted the people I saw. I smiled and knew today was going to be great.

Meanwhile in the Meeting room America was telling the other countries about Ashligrete.

"OK, dudes! We have a new country! She is a women and will be joining us today Yo! I heard she's pretty sweet so let's try not to freak her out! *cough cough France cough cough*"  
>"Hey I heard that!" yelled France.<br>"No one asked what you heard cheesy monkey!" yelled England.  
>" Shut up black sheep of yore-!"<br>England and France began to fight each other when Germany began to yell.  
>" SHE'S HERE YOU DOPMKOUGHS!"<br>Everyone stopped and sat down as Ashligrete opened the door.

Ashligrete's POV

I opened the door and everybody stated at me. I felt a faint blush creep across my face and an awkward silence filled with air. Finally America began to speak.  
>"Yo new country dude!" he said smiling and I giggled and looked for an empty seat. There was one open with a man with a curl on the right part of his head and it was protruding from his light brown hair. I smiled and sat down next to him. I noticed after s few minutes that he was drawing.<br>"Eh? Whatcha drawing there? " I asked and he turned to look at me.  
>"Oh it's just a chibi drawing of all the countries. You'll be there soon! I'm North Italy but call me Italy!" He said. I smiled at him and America kept talking about word affairs when he asked a question.<br>" Does anyone have ideas? The man next to me raised his hand and then a man in white with black hair and brown eyes raised his hand and America picked him and he began to speak. I looked to the man next to me and I asked him "Hey why didn't they pick on you?" I asked quietly and it startled him and a blush rose on his cheeks.  
>" Y-You can s-see me?" he asked and I nodded and he told me his name was Canada. I smiled and jumped up quite fast causing my boobs to jiggle slightly which made France stare at them. I glared at him and he looked down<br>"Canada has something to say on the matter." I said and sat down. Canada began to speak and I smiled.

A few hours later...

The meeting ended and I was one of the last to leave. Italy stayed behind and helped me.  
>"Thank you Italy." I smiled at him and I noticed something his face was becoming a dark red.<br>" hmm are you sick?" I felt his forehead. I looked down and he opened his mouth and began to speak.  
>" Y-yeah I'm fine, ve. I-I gotta go!" he yelled and ran out of the room.<br>" Hey wait!" I yelled but he was gone. I sighed and walked out back to my house.

**I hope you enjoyed the next chapter is up! Enjoy I hope you like it. The next chapter is kind of long. Pasta~! **

**Ashley~!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Camping Trip

**Here's Chapter 2 enjoy and don't forget to comment!**

I had moved from my island of Ashligrete and into America for a couple of days.I was resting on my couch before I heard a knock on my door.  
>"Hmm?" I wondered I went to answer the door and America said they were going to a camp and I was going.<br>"Do I have a choice?" I asked.  
>"Nope!" America yelled and I sighed<br>Even if I didn't look like it at first, I was really excited for this trip. I ran upstairs and pack all the stuff I needed plus some snacks in case I got hungry and my drawing stuff. I head back downstairs and quickly head out the door. Outside I saw everyone waiting for me in front of a huge tour bus. I stared is awe as I step inside, because it was very roomy and covered in posters and pictures of you guessed it HETALIA STUFF! I stop and look around for a place to sit and you then see Italy in about the 3rd row staring happily out the window. I smile a plop down next to him. He turns and says "Ciao, Ashley!" I giggle and say "Hi Italy!" He then smiles and says "You can call me Feliciano if you like." You blush a little and say "Ok Feliciano." He nods and points to your sketch book you had in your hand and says "Hey Ashley, do you like to draw? You then say "Yeah, but I don't think I'm that good." He frowns a bit and says "Can I see?" You say yes and he reaches for you sketch book and as he starts to flip through the pictures. You feel a little nervous thinking he won't like your drawings. He looks up from your book and says "What are you talking about, Ashley these are great!" You perk up after hearing that and say "You really think so? Thanks, that means a lot especially from you, but I know I can do better." He then says "No problem, hey maybe I could teach you how to draw sometime." You smile and say "Yeah, that would be great, Feliciano. Thanks!" You two continue talking about drawing tips and other stuff until suddenly your stomach makes a really loud rumble noise and everybody stops and stares at you. "Oops, I guess I forgot to eat. Hehehe..." I said nervously. So that's when we all decide to stop and eat. Everyone offers me some food, but I decide to take some pasta from Italy. I took a bite of my pasta, and my eyes grew really big (You know what I mean like chibi style lol) and feel as if I'm in a pasta heaven. I turn to Italy and say "Whoa Italy did you make this pasta it's so… wow." He nods yes and says "Yay, I'm really happy you like it Ashley!" He smiles at me and continues eating his food. I do the same and so after I finished eating I fall asleep….

I wake up with Italy right in front of me shaking my shoulders and yelling, "Hey Hey get up Ashley!" I slowly got up and rubbed my eyes and yawn. I look out the window to see that we arrived at the camp and people were already starting to get off the bus. I get up and stretch a little and then go and leave with Italy behind me. My eyes wander throughout the campground, because I didn't know where to look! The whole place was just beautiful and I could barely take it all in. Just as you were about to say something about the camp, Italy runs right past you and yells "Oooo, It's so pretty here!" I can't help but laugh as I watch Germany try to catch and calm down Italy. Everyone then leaves and heads to their own cabins to unpack and I look around wondering where I was staying. When everybody finishes unpacking and breaks off again I decide it would be a great time to practice drawing some more. I aimlessly wander around the camp looking for something cool to sketch. I then enter a forest right next to the camp and spot a pretty flower bush. I sit on a nearby tree stump and start to sketch one of the bushes' flowers. After a while I was just about finished my drawing. I get up and look at it more to see if I should change anything when suddenly the bush starts shaking. I was scared and didn't wanna see whatever it was in the bushes. So just about when I was about to bolt, Italy pops out of the bushes and yells "PASTA!", while holding a bouquet of the bush flowers.  
>"EEEEEEEEEEEKK! Oh..." I face palmed as he gets out of the bushes and I turn to him and say,<br>"What's wrong with you? You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" Then Italy says,  
>"Sorry Ashley. I just couldn't help myself the flowers were so-a pretty!". I sigh and say<br>"Well, at least I got to finish my drawing." I show him the picture I drew and he says  
>"Wow it's almost prettier than the real thing!" I smile and thank him.<p>

Suddenly I hear America calling everyone back and people gathering back at the camp. So you and Italy walk back to the camp and he yell "Everyone go get changed, it's time to head to the lake and pool!" So I grab my swimsuit from my bags at the bus and head to the bathroom to change. You change into a really pretty dark pink and brown bikini and leave to go to the pool. The pool was shaped like a normal rectangle, but it was pretty big so plenty of people could swim in it. I walk into the pool and I shudder as the cool water comes in contact with my bare skin, but after a while I get used to the water. I was wondering where everyone was, but I just guessed they were at the lake so I had the whole pool to myself I thought…..but it was pretty empty and lonely. So I was just about to leave because I was bored being alone, but just then Italy pops straight out of the bathroom and jumps into the pool, causing me to get soaked. I laugh as Italy re surfaces from under the water in front of me. He then asks, "Hey, Ashley wanna play Marco Polo with me?" I nod yes and he says "Ok, then you can go first!" As Italy swims away, I swim to the opposite corner of the pool and close my eyes. After a few short second I yell "Marco!" and in return I hear Italy shout "Polo!" from the other side of the pool. We two do this for a while until I finally have Italy trapped in a corner of the pool. I giggle as you say "Marco" and hear Italy reply "Polo" right in front of me. I reach out and touch something soft and yell "Aha! I got you!" I open my eyes to see Italy right in front of me and with your hands still on his head. I smile and say triumphantly "I win" I laugh, but stop when I notice Italy wasn't moving. I look at him and my eyes move to my hands because they were touching his curl. I immediately remove my hands from his hair and say "Ohmygosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" He just nods and says "I-it's ok…" I move away from him and we two stop playing. For minutes the air is filled with an awkward silence. Just then England comes over and says "Hey, guys America wants us all to play a game or something." So I, Italy, and England all walk back to the center of the camp where I see him holding a bunch of water balloons and buckets. He wave to us and tell us we're playing back to back. He explains the rules and I end up with Italy since everyone else was taken already. I was a little nervous because I thought Italy was upset with me. I walk up to him and just ask "Umm…. Are you ok? Are you still mad at me?" He frowns and looks at you and says "Veee? I could never be mad at you Ashley. What happened earlier was just an accident. So let's just forget about it and play ok?" I nod yes and sigh in relief and then say "Oh ok, but can I just ask does it still hurt?" He smiles and says "Nope, only if somebody touches it, so it's fine now." I'm still a little confused about his curl, but I forget about it as the game starts. We do ok…meaning we got last place, but who cares we had fun! I head to the bathroom like everyone else to shower and change and so on. After my nice shower I decide to head to the art studio there that America told me about. I walk through the woods holding my sketch book and a couple of pencils and I soon reach the studio. I walk up to it and see something inside through the window. I get a better look inside and see that it is just Italy inside painting something…. I wonder what it is and walk inside. I slowly creep up behind him and yell "PASTA!" He jumps up and quickly turns around to face me. He sighs in relief and says  
>"Oh, it just you Ashley" I look behind him and see a beautiful painting of a bouquet of the same flowers from before. My eyes widen as I try to locate all the small details and the way he painted each petal…I were so lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice Italy waving his hand in front of me. I snapped out of it after he gives my shoulders a quick shake. I blink and say<br>"Huh, what happened?" He just laughs and says  
>"I'm really glad you like my painting I made it for you." I blink a couple more times, still thinking I was dreaming, but then manage to stutter out "Seriously?" He just smiles and says<br>"Yeah, seriously" and he hands me the painting. I stare at it and admire it for a while before saying "Hey, can you teach me a little bit now?" He smiles and nods yes and we take a seat in front of a blank canvas. He then asks "Sooo, what do you wanna paint?" I think a bit and look out the window and see a bunny hopping around in the grass so I tell him "A bunny!" Then he says "Ok!" and we two start painting. Things go smoothly at first, but for some reason I just couldn't get the leg right. (This should be starting to sound familiar) Italy sees this and gets up to help me. He goes up behind me and grabs my hand and helps me fix the leg. I blush as he lets go and says "There! It's a-perfect now!" Just before I can thank him France popped in through the door and say "Hey, guys it late and we're about to have a campfire are you guys going join us?" We both say yes and all three of us walk back to the camp and there was a campfire already set up and there were logs arranged in a circle so we could all sit. I dig down next to Italy. We talked, told stories, roasted marshmallows, and did all that other campifirey stuff. After a while I start to doze off…..

I wake up with Italy poking my cheek because I fell asleep on his shoulder. I blush and quickly get up and say "Sorry, Feliciano." He smiles and says "It's ok, but I think it is time to go to sleep." He points to everyone else who are starting to get up and leave. I nod and start to get up too, until I think "Wait where am I staying?"  
>"Italy's cabin!" America yelled and he winked at Italy and his face turned to a dark red.<p>

Italy and I were having a great time in his cabin. (Not in a way you might be thinking -3-") Me and Italy were having a friendly pillow fight! We both then collapse on Italy's bed laughing and exhausted. I laugh and say "Haha that was so much fun!" He laughs to and says "Yeah, it was, but I'm tired now we should go to sleep. I agree and walk over to my bed and lay down. I almost fell asleep, but before I could I feel something soft next to me. It was Italy and he turns and smiles at me. I blush red and stutter out "F-Feli? What are you doing? He just cuddles into your side and says "I wanted to sleep next to you ok?" I blush harder but nod yes and I quickly fall asleep.

It's time to go home and I was a little sad, because I didn't want it to end. I sit alone this time in the front seat of the bus. I stare out the window for a while, until I finally decide to take out my sketch book and draw a little. As I rummage through my bag I catch a glimpse of Italy's painting. But I just stare at it a little and continue to look for my sketch book. After a couple of seconds I find it and begin flipping through the pages. I flip through past drawings and doodles of mine until I got to the very last page and stop. On it there was a sketch of me sleeping on the bus the first day of the trip. It was so beautiful I think as I admire all the vivid details it had. I smile as I finally realize only one person could have done this…

**I hope you enjoyed I spent a lot of time on this! Pasta~!**

**Ashley~!**


End file.
